The HEVC (High Efficiency Video Coding) standard that has been studied as a next-generation image encoding standard is specified as the latest and most advanced video encoding standard system of the ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector) standard conventionally typified by H.26× and the ISO/IEC standard typified by MPEG-x (for example, see Non-Patent Literature 1).
In the HEVC standard, in order to reduce coding degradation (a difference between an original signal before encoding and encoded and decoded signals), motion prediction processing and motion compensation processing are performed on a block-by-block basis, followed by deblocking processing of subjecting a boundary between blocks to filtering.